Finding our Way
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: What if Kili and Fili knew someone in Rivendell? She was their friend and it had been two months since they had seen each other. And now that they are back in Rivendell, they finally get to see her again. They thanked fate for bringing the company this way. They had missed her.


They were quite excited that the stone passage, the company of dwarfs, wizard, and hobbit had trudged through, had led them right into Rivendell. Well almost all. Thorin hated the elves and wanted nothing to do with them. In spite of this, he tried to keep his head together and not do anything that might get him killed or seriously injured. But the most happiest were the brothers, Kili and Fili.

Nearly two months ago, they had left _her_ there. Against every instinct, but they needed to keep their minds clear of any distractions. And the elves could heal her faster than anyone or species they knew. So the brothers had left her with every intention of coming back to her and going home. It was, what Kili believed to be, fate that brought them here. They could see her once more before the quest moved on. Helping their uncle reclaim their home. It was going to be a very lengthy trip.

Seeing her would bring a smile to their faces.

Elrond, after greeting the company, quickly recognized the brothers. He called for one of his most trusted elves and had him bring the brothers to their dearly missed friend.

She had been asleep in her room, the room the elves had provided for her, when the brothers had knocked on the door.

The young dwarfs stood in silence for a moment. Fili did not understand his brother's dilemma. For nearly the entire two months since they left her, Kili had always found a way to bring her up. He missed her so much, it didn't make sense for him not to run to her side. Why hadn't he thrown open the door? Why hadn't he cried out to her, pouring out every word and emotion he had been feeling?

"Are you alright brother?"

Kili shook his head, "What if she's angry with us, with me, for leaving her."

Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "The moment she sees us, she won't care how long we've been gone. We told her that it would be a while before we'd come back for her."

Kili was still hesitant to go in.

"I'm going in to see her. Do what you want." Fili's words came across as harsh and they were meant to be.

Knowing his brother would be going to recover his ego, pride, and a piece of his heart elsewhere, Fili opened the door. He couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him. She looked so peaceful, sound asleep in her bed. She was so beautiful and Fili was relieved to know that she had been resting. He approached her and knelt down to be nearly level with her. She did not stir when he put his hand on her cheek.

"It's Fili. I'm here." He whispered into her ear.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered a bit before opening. A smile came upon her face.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

Fili smiled, "Would you like me to pinch you?"

"No," she shook her head, "if it is a dream... I don't want it stop. I wouldn't want to wake up."

His smile faltered a bit. It was there he began to understood what stopped his brother from entering the room, from seeing the woman he loved. Her wrath was one that all men should fear, but it wouldn't stop anyone from seeing her. No. It was the guilt that stopped him. The guilt of leaving her. The guilt of moving forward while she was left behind.

Smirking, Fili took her hand in his and pinched her flesh, feeling a bit terrible for causing her any pain. What was worse was watching her keep her eyes squeezed shut. She was truly afraid of this being a dream. His heart broke for her.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling them fill up with tears as she saw that this was no dream. This was real, Fili was really here. She threw her arms around his neck. Holding onto him tightly. "It's you!"

"Oh, Lia. A little tight."

Her hold on him was tight, making it a bit difficult for the young dwarf to breathe. But he would much rather have this than not feeling her hold on around him at all. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her pull him closer, forcing him to sit on the bed. A comfortable silence fell upon them when they released themselves from each other's embrace. She laid her head against his chest as he fiddled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where is Kili?" Lia asked, "Is he here?"

Fili smiled, "He's here."

Lia sat up and looked at her friend, "Then where is he? Why hasn't he come to see me yet?"

Other than her wrath, Lia was known her short fuse of temper. Kili had been one of her closest friends and she felt hurt knowing he was in Rivendell and had not come to see her.

"He was scared that you would be angry with him."

She wanted to laugh but it was understandable, "I wouldn't be mad at him. If I were, it would cease the moment I would see his face."

Fili grinned, but also felt a bit of jealousy wash over him. The three of them had know each other for years, decades. And in those many decades, she grew close with the brothers. Always making time for each other, no matter what. They'd always had loved her. Fili was sure that if it had been Kili to come in and not him, she would be saying the same for him. But there was, of course, that bit of doubt that told him he was wrong. That she didn't love him and wished only for Kili.

Lia noticed that sad grin on his face and wrapped an arm around him, "I'm happy you're here."

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

After some time, an elf had come to tell Fili he was needed. Lia, had she been awake, she would have demanded he stay. She wasn't ready for him to leave. She was not ready to let him go. She'd just got him back. She would be quite upset when she woke and saw he was not there. They day past on. Seconds turned into minutes into a good few hours before Lia finally awoke. When she did, she screamed into her pillow.

It was a dream. She cursed herself. Her mind. It had tricked her. Made her believe that seeing one of her closest friends was all a dream. Two months it had only been. But when you go from seeing someone everyday for years to not seeing them, two months felt like two years. She feared she would never see Kili and Fili again.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

It was nearly night before Kili had packed up enough courage to go back to the door. The door that kept his oldest friend on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard rustling on the other side and a soft, "go away" from the other side.

He took hold of the doorknob and prayed for the strength he would need if she screamed at him. He had heard her do so earlier. And when he saw Fili, he did not look to happy. It could only mean that her seeing him did not go so well. And Lia had always gone easier on Fili than with him. He was defiantly frightened now. But he couldn't put off seeing her any longer. He didn't know how long his uncle would stand Rivendell for. Kili would not take a chance at missing this opportunity.

He opened the door slowly. That was where he saw her. Standing next to her bed, back facing towards him. He felt a rush of emotion wash over him. He was so happy to see her again. He smiled and opened his mouth.

"I said go away." Lia had turned around to see the intruder.

That was when Kili noticed she had been crying. His smile quickly faded and he froze. Even crying, she was beautiful. The most beautiful female Kili had ever seen. He wanted to run to her, hold her, dry her tears... but he couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

Lia felt a knot in her throat. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Whatever had kept Kili frozen, released him the moment her body hit his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt her grip tighten around him, as she felt his tighten around her.

"It wasn't a dream!"

He didn't understand what that meant. Had she believed seeing him was a dream? Or had that been what she thought that about seeing Fili?

She pulled out of her embrace with Kili, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away, "Why are you crying?"

"You didn't come. You were frightened I would be angry and didn't come."

Kili's heart all but broke, "I was a coward."

Once again, Lia threw her arms around him. "I've missed you. Both of you. Don't you ever fear me again. Ever!"

"I won't."

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Once again, Lia laid her head against a friend's chest, only this time it was Kili's. He traced circles in her clothed shoulder. It reminded them both so much of their earlier years together. Lia would go and see them, late at night and they would stay up for hours, talking about anything. Their hopes and dreams. Places they wanted to go. Nothing was off limits but there were subjects they knew not to bring up around each other.

Lia's love for both of the brothers was one of them. Their love for her.

"Is Thorin here?" Lia's question broke Kili from his thoughts and gave her a confused look, "Thorin in Rivendell. He hates elves."

"Yes he does, but for some reason, he's been begged to keep the company here for the night." Both set of eyes darted to the door.

In the open doorway was Thorin. Lia leaped up and embraced him, "It's so good to see you!" she told him.

"It better be. You may be the only good thing about this place."

She wasn't sure if she should take it as a compliment or not. Lia understood Thorin's hatred for the elves. When his grandfather needed them most, they turned away. And his home had been taken over. The grudge, in her eyes, had gone on longer than it should have. But she would never tell the man that he should forgive the elves and move on. She would like it but Lia didn't like to meddle in business that wasn't her own. Thorin wasn't family, therefore his mistakes were not her burden.

Kili never knew his uncle to be a man to hug anyone. So when he saw Thorin embrace the girl and spin her around, it was a bit of a shock. He must really care for the girl. And well he should.

"Take care of my boys for the evening. I'm going to see if there is anything good to drink here." Thorin grumbled and walked off.

As he left, Fili walked in. "No need to thank me."

Lia hit his shoulder.

"Oy! What's that about? I get Thorin to let us stay and you hit me?"

Crossing her arms she told you, "Well you left me. I thought it was a dream. Do you know what that did to me?!"

Fili hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Lia. I didn't mean to leave you but I didn't want to wake you."

"I slept for a week while I was first recovering. I sleep for hours almost everyday. It doesn't make the days pass any quicker. I've had enough sleep. I would much rather spend my time with you two than sleep at all."

Lia put a hand on the shoulder she had hurt, "You always say goodbye. Always!" Fili didn't say anything, "Promise me Fili. Promise!"

"I promise."

She turned and looked at Kili, "You too."

He approached. Close enough for her to feel his breath, "I promise."

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Any who were to look upon the scene would either think sweet or confusing. Nobody could nor would they ever be able to understand the three of them. Not even Thorin.

Lia lay between the brothers. An arm wrapped around Kili while her fingers were interwoven with Fili's. Kili faced her. This had always been they way they slept if it were the three of them. Some nights, Lia would have the most terrible nightmares. It would take both of them to get her sleeping. She was fine with one of them with her, but not completely safe and protected unless she were with both of them.

And in this moment, she was happy.

She got to see her boys again. Lia only hoped the quest Thorin was taking them on wouldn't take to long. She didn't know if she could hold on for another two months, let alone however longer it may be.

* * *

**Well two hours and 2,000 plus words later, it has finally been written.**

**I saw the Hobbit at midnight, like a lot of you, and LOVED IT! I plan on seeing it at least two more times.**

**Ever since seeing it, this idea had been in my head. And after going through as many scenarios I could with actually having the movie on DVD as a reference, I settled on this scenario. I am completely in love with Aiden Turner!**

**Please go easy on me if some of the actual facts are a bit off. I'm going from memory (which is a bit shot due to only 3 hours of sleep and then a long day with two friends) and some instincts. I'm not apart of this fandom but I admire all of you who are.**

**Hope You enjoyed my story**

**Reviews please!**

**-RoseRedGurl**


End file.
